Hotel Melati
by Crystal Akane
Summary: Niatnya pengen liburan, jadi mengalami kejadian aneh di Hotel Melati... Hotel terangker di tempat liburan mereka... Mind to RnR?


**Halooo minnaa~ Apa kabar? Mehehehe Akane tanggal 14 april ulang tahun lhoo xDD *ngarep dikasih ucapan* Akane bukan minta ucapan kok! Justru akane mau buat fic aja, soalnya Akane bingung mau ngomong apa sebelum mulai cerita muahahaa XDD **

**.**

KRINGG! KRINGG! KRINGG!

Hatsune Miku terbangun dan membanting weker nya.

"Hoamm!"dia menguap dan merenggangkan otot nya setelah bangun tidur

Dan Miku mengambil kalender mejanya.

"Oh iya!"Miku menepuk dahinya.

"Hari ini kan mau traveling!"lanjutnya

"MIKU! SUDAH JAM BERAPA INI? KATANYA MAU TRAVELING!"teriak Kaa-san dari bawah.

"A-ah! Iyaa Kaa-san! Miku lupaa!"teriaknya.

Tapi Miku sudah menyiapkan barangnya 3 hari yang lalu, memang Miku ini adalah orang yan.g sedikit (BACA=TERLALU ! *ala bang Rhoma Irama*) pelupa sekaligus ceroboh

Kaa-san nya sengaja menyuruh Miku untuk menyiapkan barangnya dari 3 hari yang lalu karena Kaa-san nya sangat tau bahwa dia pelupa..

.

"Miku! Lama banget sih!"kesal temannya yang bersurai kuning sebahu berpita putih besar, yang membuatnya terkesan seperti kelinci, Kagamine Rin.

"G-gomenasai minna, Aku kesiangan"kata Miku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kebiasan! Aku yakin pasti kamu kesiangan! Negi ceroboh"ledek Kagamine Len, sahabat Miku sekaligus pacarnya Rin.

"Udah udah! Dari pada waktu kita terpotong buat debat, mending kita berangkat sekarang saja"ajak Meiko.

"Kaito, Gakupo, Luka dan Gumi sudah menunggu di _van _. Tinggal kita berempat saja diluar"lanjutnya.

"Ah iya! _Once again_ gomenasai ya"kata Miku

"Sudah, kita kan sudah bersahabat dari dulu ya pasti kita tau sifat masing-masing termasuk sifatmu yang ceroboh itu, Miku"ujar Meiko.

Akhirnya mereka naik ke _van _dan memulai perjalanannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bernyanyi bersama, diiringi oleh gitar yang Len mainkan.

"Minna, kita nginep dimana sih?"tanya Gumi.

"Hotel Melati"jawab Luka santai

"H-HOTEL MELATI?!"kaget serempak.

CKITT!

"L-luka! J-jangan gila kau!"kata Kaito shock dan mengerem mobilnya

"Kau sakit jiwa Luka?"tanya Gakupo yang masih tidak percaya.

Semua melotot kepada Luka

"E-eh! Kenapa kalian melihat dengan tatapan seperti itu!?"Luka ngeri sendiri

"L-luka jangan bodoh! Kau kan bisa mencari tempat nginap yang lain selain hotel angker itu!"kata Rin

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, apa kalian mau tidur di van ini?"tanya Luka

"T-tidak"jawab serempak dengan nada kecil

"Makanya! Sudah tak usah takut! Percaya tuh sama Tuhan jangan sama mitos-mitos bodoh itu"kata Luka.

Miku bertatap-tatapan dengan Luka

"L-luka, kau sekamar denganku ya?"tanya Miku

"Aku sudah sama Meiko, kau dengan Rin dan Gumi saja"

"T-tapi mereka kan penakut"

"Kau juga penakut bodoh"

"Oh iya ya"

"Heuhh"Meiko menepuk pelan dahi Miku.

Lama kelamaan mereka tidur di pundak satu sama lain

.

_2 jam kemudian.._

"M-minna s-sudah sampai"Kaito membangunkan mereka dengan suara bergetar

Tidak ada yang bangun, hanya Miku seorang. Miku menggosok pelan-pelan matanya agar penglihatannya terlihat sempurna

"E-eh? Kok tak ada penerangan sih?"protes Miku.

"Aku tak tau, sebaiknya kau bantu aku membangunkan mereka"kata Kaito.

"Baiklah"kata Miku

"HEYYY! SEMUA BANGUN!"teriak Miku

"Hoahmm, Miku. Jangan teriak-teriak dong. Iya iyaaa"jawab Rin malas

Akhirnya semua bangun.

"Hwaa! Kok penerangannya sedikit sekali sih?"tanya Len.

"Iya nih, sampai mana kita?"tanya Gakupo.

"Kurasa kita sudah sampai di Hotel Melati"kata Gumi.

Semua tercengang...

"I-ini yang kau s-sebut H-hotel, Luka?"tanya Meiko

"Yaa, yaa i-iyaa hotel"kata Luka sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Ini bukan hotel bodoh, ini mah rumah nya setan!"kata Miku

"Kurasa ini akan jadi liburan terburuk kita, Miku"bisik Rin pada Miku

"Oke oke, semuanya yang tenang!"teriak Luka, menenangkan semuanya. "Percaya sama Tuhan! Jangan sama hantu-hantuan!"jelas Luka

"Heh! Asal kau tahu, Luka! Mahkluk halus itu ada, bodoh! Kita akan buktikan nanti!"tantang Miku.

"Baiklah"kata Luka, ia menerima tantangan Miku.

Akhirnya mereka satu persatu turun dari van dan terdiam melihat keadaan hotel melati yang berbentuk seperti bangunan kuno zaman Belanda.

Mereka melihat Hotel Melati itu sampai menganga

"Heh! Ngapain? Ayo masuk!"ajak Luka.

"H-ha'i!"jawab serempak.

Miku mengetuk pintu hotel

"Hallo?"panggil Miku

"Masa hotel pintu nya tertutup sih?"tanya Rin kepada Len

"Sudah Rin-chan jangan takut"kata Len dan memeluk Rin

"A-aku takut Len"kata Rin dan semakin memeluk Len dengan erat

"Sudah jangan takut, ada aku kok"ujar Len dan mengelus rambut kuning Rin

"Hallo?"panggil Miku sekali lagi.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu?"tiba-tiba ada suara wanita dari belakang Gumi, Gakupo, dan Meiko karena mereka bertiga paling belakang

"H-HWAA!"kaget mereka serempak (min Luka)

Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain, dan Rin malah men-death hug Len.

Si Len yang di death hug wajahnya menjadi membiru.

"K-kau mengagetkan saja!"kesal Gumi

"Maaf"jawab wanita itu singkat

"Aku luka, yang membooking 3 kamar kemarin"kata Luka

"Oh, iya silahkan"kata wanita itu.

"Ohya! Kenalin ini Prima, penjaga Hotel Melati ini"Luka memperkenalkan wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Prima.

"Prima desu, yoroshiku~"

"Yoroshiku!"balas mereka semua.

"Okey, saya antarkan kalian ke kamar kalian"kata Prima.

Prima membuka pintu Hotel Melati

Dan Miku refleks memeluk Kaito, karena sedari tadi Kaito berdiri di sampingnya

"K-kaito, s-setelah aku masuk sini, hawa nya sangat berbeda"bisik Miku dengan nada bergetar.

"I-iya"kata Kaito yang sudah keringat dingin karena pemandangan di depannya 'Hotel Melati'

Hotel Melati ini sangat kental dengan ornamen-ornamen Belanda, dengan foto-foto Jendral Belanda yang terpampang sangat besar dari ujung hingga ujung Hotel

"Kaito, Len dan Gakupo tidur di kamar 103. Gumi, Rin dan Miku tidur di kamar 104. Aku dan Meiko di 105"jelas Luka.

"B-but! M-minna! S-sebentar!"Prima menghentikan mereka.

"K-kamar k-kalian..."

"...G-gak jadi deh"lanjut Prima

"Yaampun"ucap Gumi dengan nada malas dan mereka melanjutkan masuk ke kamar masing-masing

"B-bentar!"seru Prima lagi

"Apa sih?!"Gumi sudah jengkel

"E-etto K-kamar k-kalian i-itu b-berbahaya j-jadi h-hati-hati y-ya"kata Prima

"H-hah? A-apa maksudmu?"tanya Miku dengan takut-takut

"K-kamar k-kalian angker, s-semua kamar nya..."

"A-ANGKER?!"kaget semua. Akhirnya Luka pun terkaget juga

"J-jadi sebaiknya kalian tidur di satu kamar bersama-sama"lanjut Prima

"B-bagaimana cara tidurnya?"bingung Meiko

"Kasur nya lumayan besar di kamar Kaito-san, Len-san dan Gakupo-san jadi sebaiknya kalian berlima tidur bersama mereka"jelas Prima

"B-baiklah"jawab 5 cewe itu 

~masuk kamar~

"L-len a-aku takut"ngeri Rin

"Sudah sudah, malam ini kan Rin tidur bersama ku"kata Len

Rin mengangguk

"Foto nya menyeramkan sekali"ngeri Meiko

Di setiap kamar hotel melati terpampang foto-foto para Jendral kolonial Belanda.

Luka mendekati foto itu

Ia menatap dalam foto itu

Tiba-tiba Luka terkaget karena mata foto itu tergerak dan melihatnya tajam

"H-HWAAA!"teriak Luka dan langsung terbirit ke tempat tidur

"K-kenapa Luka?!"panik Miku

"F-foto itu..."Luka menunjuk foto itu

"M-matanya bergerak!"seru Luka

"B-BERGERAAK?!"kaget semuanya

"I-iyaa!"Luka meyakinkan mereka.

"Aku semakin yakin bahwa Hotel ini adalah hotel angker!"jelas Miku.

Saking takutnya Len kebelet buang air kecil

"A-aku m-mau ke toilet duluu! Hiyyy!"Len sudah tak tahan menahannya

Len terbirit ke kamar mandi

_3 menit kemudian..._

"P-PWAH! LEGA~"kata Len

Dia mencuci wajah nya agar wajah nya sedikit terasa segar

Tiba-tiba ada suara kertas jatuh

Len membaca nya

"H-hwaa! A-aku harus kasih tau mereka!"kata Len yang bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri

Sebelum dia keluar, Len berkaca di cermin untuk membetulkan poni nya

"SHH!"

"S-siapa itu?!"tanya Len dengan ketakutan

Len merasa ada yang lewat di belakangnya, sampai-sampai bulu kuduk nya berdiri semua

Len langsung ngibrit lari keluar kamar mandi

"M-minna! D-di toilet!"panik Len

'Kenapa?"tanya Gakupo

"D-di t-toilet!"

"Kenapa shota?"tanya Meiko

"AKU BUKAN SHOTA, PEMABUK! A-aku nemuin surat!"

"D-dia menulis menggunakan d-darah!"merinding Rin

_**SELAMAT DATANG DI HOTEL MELATI!**_

_**SELAMAT BERSENANG-SENANG, SEMOGA TIDUR KALIAN NYENYAK NANTI**_

_**UNTUK SELAMANYA...**_

.

**Woahh! Gile, imajinasi Akane terlalu high level xp eniwei(?) gimana ceritanya? Buat merinding? Gak ya? **

**Maaf ya kalo gak greget(?) fic ini sesuai imajinasi Akane, dan Akane sendiri ketakutan pas buatnya. **

**Pas pembantu Akane masuk Akane kaget ketakutan setengah mampus, ampe keluarin kata-kata bijak(?) Yush! Review mu inspirasi ku, no flame!**


End file.
